You Know You're Obsessed With Tokyo Mew Mew When
by waterwitch12
Summary: Basically what the title says. A bunch of ways that you can tell if you're obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew. Some simple, others extreme. K so far, might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my second fan-fic, but the first time I've ever done something like this. I've had many-a-thought of different ways you could be obsessed with TMM, and here are some of the things I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "Tokyo Mew Mew", but I'm positive I could do better things with it than 4Kids.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know you're obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew when you've watched every episode of the anime.

Twice.

And when you've read every manga, including the side series.

Four times.

When you get into a heated discussion on who's the true leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo or Berry, with your friend at the lunch table.

And this fight got you sent to in school suspension, because you "accidentally" dropped over-cooked meatloaf on your friends head as you declared, "Ichigo!", and she "accidentally" poured her expired milk down your shirt while shouting, "Berry!".

And then you continue the fight in the hallway.

And in detention room.

When this ends up in a bloody nose, three exploded pens, and a broken chalk board, the teacher calls in security to take you to the principle's office.

You and your friend are now convinced that the short security guard is Taruto, and the tall, emotionless one is Pai.

And your principle is Deep Blue.

After you received your four day suspension from school, you and your friend plot to take "Deep Blue" down using your hand-made Strawberry Bell and Pudding Rings.

All you succeeded to do was put a dent in his car, and get scattered parts of pink and orange Paper Mache all over the parking lot.

Today, you and the aforementioned friend are plotting a way to take him down without risking your four-and-a-half hour's work.

You and your friends have daily arguments in the hallways about pairings.

And different ways to get rid of Masaya/Aoyama.

"We could run him over with the Green Peace bus."

"That would be interesting… Or we could chain him to a tree and wait for the wolves to come."

"I've got an idea! We could chain him to a tree, let the wolves nibble on him, cut the tree down, run him over with the Green Peace bus, roll the slightly-demolished tree into the ocean, and wait for the sharks to come."

"You know, I like that idea."

You despise 4Kids with a passion.

A very, very strong passion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know it was slightly weird, but I can only hope some people got a chuckle or two out of it. In the future, I'll confide in my friend who I mentioned in this fan-fic about more ideas. **

'**Till next time, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luckily, I've been able to get this next chapter up pretty fast! **

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Supergirrl for giving me the idea to do a "You Know You're Obsessed With … When" fan-fic. So, some credit goes to her!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Two!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know you're obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew when you refuse to call strawberries, lettuce, mint, pomegranates, pudding, quiche, pie, and tarts by anything but their Japanese names.

Sometimes you act like they're the actual characters, and ask them questions.

When they don't respond, you chuck them across the kitchen/grocery aisle/restaurant/church fellowship hall/produce section.

When people question why you did it, you say, "He/She wouldn't answer my question about pairings."

You overly obsess about pairings.

You constantly go into rants about who Lettuce likes, Pai or Ryou?

You feel bad for Keiichiro because he doesn't fit with anyone.

You also feel bad for Zakuro.

Not so much for Mint, because she's mean to Ichigo.

You've spent the past five years dressing like all five Mews for Halloween.

This year you're dressing as Kish.

Even if you're a girl.

You're convinced that Tyra Banks is a Zakuro wanabe.

Your parents are sending you to therapy for talking to fruit and other food items.

You see this as an opportunity, and not a punishment, because now you can spread your knowledge of Tokyo Mew Mew.

You're positive that every time a large sickness hits Tokyo, that it's the work of a chimera anima on top of Tokyo Tower.

You carry around a flashlight with pink cellophane over the lens so that every time you get angry with someone, you can shout "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and actually get a reaction from someone by shining the light in their eyes.

You constantly wear a bell on your neck… everywhere.

Even in the shower.

And to bed.

In the swimming pool.

EVERYWHERE.

Your therapist has now resigned because of you.

You're saddened to say you never reached her, you just pushed her off the edge.

You blame closed-mindedness for this, not your obsession.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Till next time, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, here's Chapter 3!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know you're obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew when you get into an argument with your World History teacher, claiming that the aliens were on Earth loooooong before Homo sapiens.

You do a genetics report on how humans can be morphed with endangered species for alien-fighting purposes.

You got an F on that report.

You also got sent to the guidance counselor for trying to make your Biology teacher believe the Mew Project was real when she claimed it wasn't.

When your guidance counselor asks why you were sent there, you tell him/her, "I simply dumped a tray of slightly toxic substances down his/her pants, because they claimed that the Mew Project wasn't real."

After they respond, "What is this 'Mew Project'?" you pull out the first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew, which you always keep on person, to use as a reference for your half-hour explanation.

You get signed up for therapy, yet again, because your guidance counselor claims that you have, "A small touch on reality."

You randomly quote things from the anime to random strangers.

In Japanese.

You call the operator and tell them to connect you to Café Mew Mew, in Tokyo Japan.

You shout, "BAKA!" at them when they tell you that no such place exists.

You've memorized Ichigo's genetic code from the anime.

You now keep bugging your mother to let doctors un-code your genetics to see if you have what it takes to be a Mew Mew.

You only listen to music that reminds you of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Your new therapist was pushed off the edge.

They were closed minded too.

When everyone asks you who your crush is you answer with a character's name. (Thanks Kero Neko-chan!)

But never Masaya, because you hate him.

The only reason you would ever go out with Masaya would be to pretend to like him gag, so then you could tear his heart to pieces.

When the person who asked you looks at you like you're brain-dead and you respond saying, "Don't look at me that way, koneko." (Thanks Kero Neko-chan!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks again, Kero Neko-chan for the ideas!**

**If you have some ideas, you can send them to me in your reviews!**

**Well, 'till next time, read and review!**


End file.
